Manfred's fiance
by blahblahblahSHUTUP
Summary: SUMMARY UPDATE! Three very foolish girls get caught up in a scandal and it's up to Asa to save their sorry butts and get their lives back to normal!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARLIE BONE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This story is for my lovely friend JAMIE!!!!!!

And so we begin……

"Kill me." was her simple demand. She was kidding of course. Emma looked up at Olivia. Olivia gave her friend a sympathetic look and looked back down at her trigonometry homework.

"Em, you shouldn't let her get in your way, maybe you should oh-so-cleverly push her down a flight of stairs or something." Olivia joked. Her face suddenly became serious again. "So tell me, what all happened?"

"Well, it was just him and I studying for that chem test together, ok. He suddenly told me he liked me. I looked at him and asked him why he didn't tell me sooner. He said he didn't think I felt the same way back."  
"Oh Em! This is great!"

"He tried to kiss me and I shrunk back. I told him it wasn't right and I didn't want to feel dirty because he's still dating Tracy and all." Emma buried her head in her hands. "What is wrong with me?"

"Tell him if he wants you then he should dump Tracy." Olivia said as if the crisis could be that easily solved. "Or you two could secretly date."  
"What would be the pleasure of it then?" A voice asked from behind them. Emma jumped and Olivia screamed. They turned around and peered into the face of Asa Pike.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Olivia hugged him and smiled.

"Heh, I figured Manfred could shove it up his ass." Asa smirked. "Plus I heard he was getting married to a art teacher."

"She's a really pretty one at that." Emma looked up at the sky. "Who would have thought?"

"You're freaking kidding me!" Asa punched the logs the girls were sitting on. Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't right for Manfred to have a perfect life and Asa had to run away from his home forever.

"Yeah, who would have thought Tancred would get back with Tracy Morsel and then go tell me that he likes me…" Emma sulked.

"Come on, we should go pay Manfred a visit." Olivia grabbed Asa's arm and pulled him into the academy.

"Livvy, you're gonna pull my arm off!"  
"You'll live!"

Asa stiffened when he saw a tall young man with long black hair spot them across the hall. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Asa whispered.

"Asa Pike, is that you?" Asa took on a confused look when Manfred gave a friendly smile. "Wow, you look different."

"What?" Asa was confused.

"Oh, do you think I'm still mad about all of that shit that happened years ago?" Manfred smirked. "It's all water under the bridge."

"Who are you and what the hell did you do to Manfred Bloor?"

"Manny darling, is everything OK?" a melodious seductive voice asked. Asa watched as a woman walked into view. She wore a super tight low cut sweater and tight jeans. She swung a purple cape over her shoulder. Her face was like one of an angels. Her hair was the purist blonde, her eyes were the softest of blues. "Asa?" The woman frowned.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" Asa asked.

"It's me, Dorcas Loom." The woman gave him a weird look.

"DORCAS?" Asa cried. Last, he remembered, Dorcas was overweight and ugly. "How the hell did you get so…..hot?"

"Well, after you left my mum decided to get me on a diet. By the time I turned sixteen I lost all of that weight and I let my hair grow out. That's about it."  
"No Lipo, botox, plastic surgery or boob jobs?"

"Uh, no."  
He passed out, right then and there.

"Asa! AAAAASSSSSAAAAA?!" Someone said in his ear. Asa sat up and looked around. He was perfectly in his bed. It was all a dream. When he looked over, two blue eyes looked back at him, two ocean blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh noes! My microsoft word is being stupid so if this comes out **_

_**weird, it's not my fault! I'm serious.**_

_**________________________________________________**_

"Oh my god! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Asa rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. The same two blue eyes looked at him. To his relief, they weren't Dorcas's. The siberian husky puppy jumped down

next to him and licked his face. "Chaos! I should strangle you."

"Jeez, I've been trying to wake you up for about ten minutes!" Mrs. Pike stood at the door. The sun flooded the small untidy room.

"The stupid dog." Asa grumpled, sheilding his face from the unwelcome light. Mrs. Pike shook her head and picked up the frightened dog.

"I'm sure he appreciates it." Mrs. Pike shook shook her head.

"Why did you even pick him up?"

"He needed a place to stay." Then her voice got quiet. "Just like us." She stroked the dog and walked into her own room. It was suprising they could even keep the dog considering the dump of an apartment they were living in. The Bloors and the Shellhorns were alot better off. They had money.

Asa scrambled back into his bed and looked at the clock. seven. Asa was still tired and it was time to get up.

"I swear to god you're the most lazy ungreatful boy alive." Mrs. Pike smacked him with a wooden spoon when he walked out into the kitchen. "Now you better go find a job and soon or you'll be out on your butt."

"Yeah, yeah." Asa stumbled out the front door and into the humid summer air. It was days like this when he wished he could afford air conditioning. Little girls skipped rope on the sidewalk and boys sold beloved baseball cards. He felt like he was caught in a cliche of the old days when his mother was young.

"Down by the river where the green grass grows...."

Jessica McDunn, the coffee house girl walked past. The girls watched her walk in pure admiration. Everyone like Jessica.

"There sat Miss Jessie as sweet as a rose..."

"Hi Asa." She smiled broadly at him. Her gray eyes twinkled like metal. She sure was unique. "Did you find a job yet?"

"She sang and she sang and she sang so sweet...."

"No luck." Asa looked up at the sky. "Moving out here took all of our money."

"Along came _Asa_ and kissed her on the cheek...."  
Jessica and Asa looked at the jump roping girls and laughed. The girls smiled. Too bad Jessica had a rich boyfriend in the city. Strange thing was, nobody knew him.

"How many kisses did she get? one...two...three...four..."

Asa went on his way. He walked into the corner store and bought his breakfast for the day. Delilah, the counter girl had a thing for him and always gave him free things.

"How's the job hunt going?" She asked like usual.

"Not so good." Asa sighed as he looked at the clock. Eight ten. The days always moved by so slowly. He skimmed through the wanted ads in the news paper.

"Miss Jessie's big hotshot boyfriend is comming into town."

Asa nearly showed Delilah with pepsi. "Really?"

"Righto."

"I wonder who he is."

Delilah smiled and shook her head. She picked up a paper and began to help Asa with his search. "Wow, most of these jobs need experiance of somesort."

"Hey, Curly's is hiring." Curly's was a diner not to far from Asa's apartment. They needed a cook. Asa wasn't that bad of a cook. A woman walked into the store and right up to Delilah.

"Miss Jessie's boyfriend just arrived."

"Really?" Delilah gasped.

"Oh, hi Asa. How's your job search comming?"

"I'll see of Curly's will hire me." Asa said slowly. Did everyone know he was jobless? He didn't even know this woman.

"We should go have a looksee." Delilah walked from behind the counter. As always, her jeans were ripped and her shirt was much to large for her tiny frame.

"You guys go do that. I've got a new boss to kiss up to." Asa walked out of the store and down the street. Completely by chance, Asa walked past Jessica and a mysterious man. But to him, the man

wasn't so mysterious. Before Asa could run, Jessica caught sight of him. She smiled and walked over with the man.

"Hello again Asa! This is my boyfriend-er Fiancee, Manfred Bloor."

Asa and Manfred had the ultimate staredown. Jessica had no clue that she had just but Asa in extreme danger. "Long time no see." Manfred smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." Asa looked away.

"Do you two know each other?" Jessica asked.

"Acually, yes. We were friends in highschool." Manfred said with such dignity, Asa thought he would stab him with the knife he always kept in his pocket.

"I've got a job interveiw, so I have to cut this short." Asa looked at the clock tower. "Look at that. I'm going to be late."

He darted down the street, his sneakers hit the concrete with a thump. He ran past Curly's and into the apartment where Mrs. Pike was cleaning up. She looked at Asa.

"What's wrong? Your face is all red."

"Miss Jessie's boyfriend showed up."

"Really? Is he handsome?"

"Like I would answer that. Get this, It's Manfred Bloor."

At that moment Chaos lifted his head and growled like he very name gave him the urge to rip up something. Mrs. Pike gripped the edge of the couch and slowly lowered her self down.

"Oh my. Does she know what she's done?"

"I don't think so."

________________________________________________________---

_**Happy? I finally updated! :D if it came out weird, once again, it was not my fault!!!! XP**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! Everybody loves DRAMA!!!!!!**_

_**___________________________________________________**_

Curly's was more than happy to hire Asa and he started right away. Jessica could be seen walking around with new jewelry and nice coats. Her face was glowing and she actually looked happy. Any time Manfred or Asa passed each other on the streets, the glared at each other. Once, Asa actually pulled out his knife.

One unusually foggy morning Manfred walked in and ordered. Asa spit on his food. The other cooks sniggered. Rich boys didn't belong in this part of town, especially not to take the town sweetheart.

On his smoking break, Asa watched as a very busty and very pregnant woman began to approach him. She wore a tight green dress and flats. Her blonde hair was wavy and it cascaded past her shoulders. She was very pretty and on her hand she wore a giant diamond wedding ring.

"Are you Asa Pike?" She asked. Asa nodded. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "You look great!" She cried.

"You too….Dorcas." Asa said awkwardly as she let go and stepped back. She looked fondly down at her pregnant stomach.

"I didn't think you would recognize me!" She beamed. "Can you belive that I actually got married to Manfred Bloor?" She held up the wedding ring hand. "And It was you I used to have a crush on!"

"You and Manfred are married?" Asa went wide eyed. "You don't say."

Dorcas nodded and walked into the diner. Something fishy was going on and Asa wanted to get to the bottom of it. Asa put out is cigarette and walked back into the kitchen. He sniggered when Manfred hid behind the newspaper he was holding. When Dorcas had her back turned, he snuck out.

"Miss Jessie and her new boyfriend left town." A little girl told Asa the next morning. "They went to Paris. Can you believe it?" "How romantic!" Another girl swooned.

Asa shrugged them off and walked into Curly's. A lone woman sitting in a booth stared him down. She had elegant curly black hair, large dark eyes, and a nose that looked almost too perfect to be natural.

"Asa!" She called. Asa gave her a strange look but walked over anyway.

"Um, yeah?"

"It's me. Zelda Dobinski. We went to high school together."

"Oh my god, are you serious? Your nose, it doesn't dominate your face anymore!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Zelda rolled her eyes and showed him an engagement ring on her finger. "Manfred proposed."

"Really?" Asa gave a fake smile. What a sick sick man. "Soooo, what brings you out here?" "I heard Manfred was here."

"Zelda…." Asa sat down across from her and gently took her hand. "You're stuck in a very sick scam." Zelda gave him a strange look. Asa explained. "Manfred has a wife and another fiancée. He took his Fiancée Jessica to Paris and he married Dorcas."

Zelda slammed her head down on the table. "How could I be so foolish! I suspected something was going on…." She jumped up. "We're going to Red City."

"Why?" Asa frowned. "I told you they were in Paris. Plus I have a job here." "Well. You probably live with your mom and you could use an adventure. Let's go!"


End file.
